


Breeding Ground: Up Close

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [88]
Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry Potter continues to make his rounds, this time with Deborah Kim. Part of a five part mini-series. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on October 23rd, 2017.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Deborah Kim
Series: Breeding Ground [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 1





	Breeding Ground: Up Close

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on October 23rd, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Up Close(Deborah Kim from Friday the 13th the Game)**

The moon flickers bright over the sky. An attractive Eurasian female wearing glasses, a pair of pajama bottoms, and a button up night shirt looks up the door. Her hair comes down to her shoulders. Tonight pretty much verified certain legends and also opens up the door for an entire new mess of problems. Deborah Kim enjoys a challenge even though there is just more insanity to come around the corner. As much as she loathes to admit it, it’s true, and Deborah cannot even piece it together in her mind. She bites down on her lip and releases it with a soft sigh.

“You have questions.”

There he is, the man who saved them all. He resembles a man who Deborah remembers from pictures. He’s rumored to be someone of great power. Those are just stories and legends though, but seeing him up close.

“It’s really you, isn’t it?” she asks. “I can’t believe it. You can’t be real.”

“They say that about a lot of things,” Harry says. “But, I’m more tangible. As I’m sitting here in front of you.”

The brainy girl nods in response. To be honest, she cannot argue with him. She has many thoughts on her mind. And many more questions.

“And besides, if I wasn’t really, I would not be able to do this.”

The distance between the two of them, which was short enough, grows even shorter when Harry plants his lips on Deborah’s. She widens her eyes in surprise as Harry’s mouth melds over the top of hers with a hell of a kiss. And it’s a kiss which blows her mind in several different ways. Harry holds onto the back of her head and deepens the effort.

She cannot believe she’s earned such a kiss. Harry pulls away from her.

“Very real?” he asks.

Deborah nods in response. “Oh ,you’re very real.”

She decides to go in for the kill or rather for the kiss. Another kiss, this one about as passionate as the last one, hits Harry full on the lips. Harry’s arm tightens around the brainy girl and kisses her. The two descend back on the bed. Harry pulls his lips away from hers and kisses her on the back of her neck. His fingers run down her body and Deborah moans with the touch against him.

“You want to see something else that’s real?”

On cue, Harry’s massive cock sticks out of his pants. Deborah’s eyes narrow and grow with lust. They do not grow as big as his cock does. It slips into the palm of her hand. Deborah holds his cock in the palm of her hand and gives it a squeeze.

“You’re big,” Deborah says. “No wonder I heard the others scream so loud. I don’t know how it fits.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.”

She loves a challenge. Deborah wraps a hand around his thick prick and tugs on it. His length grows to the point where it touches her lips. Deborah moves in to plant a kiss on the head of his cock and then ease it between her lips. She slowly slips it deep between her lips. The hunger of having this big cock buried inside of her mouth spurs Deborah on.

Her lips part and Harry slides his big cock into her tight mouth. The warm heat seals him inside. Harry sees her look up from behind those glasses. He enjoys face-fucking a girl in glasses. He holds the back of her head and drives deep inside of her.

His cock drives deep into Deborah’s mouth in a way she never thinks possible. Her glasses almost slide off from the impact. Without missing a beat, Harry slips her glasses back on and keeps going to town on her mouth. She opens up wide to accept his cock.

“I knew you were adaptable,” Harry breaths. “You should get my cock nice and wet so it slides easily in that tight pussy of yours.”

Those eyes burn with lust the deeper Harry pushes into her mouth. The truth is, his balls are tightening and it will not be too long before Harry explodes into her mouth. A loud slurp of his cock shows how much she wants this and far be it for Harry to deny her anything she wants.

The stiff pole shoves deep into Deborah’s mouth. She gags on his cock. Harry holds back into her.

“I hope you’re ready. You might get more than you’ve bargained for.”

Steely determination doubles Deborah’s lust for his cock. She sucks Harry between her lips and releases him. Harry holds onto the back of Deborah’s head and drives deep inside of her. He holds her glasses steady with one hand while driving into her. His balls continuously dribble against her chin.

Deborah opens up her throat wide. Harry’s cream explodes out of his expanding and contracting balls. The first few blasts spill into Deborah’s throat and she prematurely releases his cock. Cum fires from Harry’s cock like a runaway hose all over her glasses and face as well. The dripping cream flows down, covering her face and lips with a thick layer of spunk.

She’s not going to give up just yet. Deborah pulls back and then places her lips on the glasses. She sucks the cum off and causes a buzz to come to her. She licks Harry’s cum straight from the glasses. The glasses remain on just in time to see Harry’s cock.

Harry makes quick work of her top and pants. She’s laying on the bed in nothing other than a pair of bra and panties. The attentive touches Harry gives to her body makes Deborah squirm underneath him. Every touch makes her feel so good.

“Am I real enough for you?”

The cock head bumps against her panty covered entrance. Deborah shoots up like a bolt out of the blue. Harry is only one shift jab from getting inside of her. All that separates them is the panties covering her crotch.

He pulls Deborah’s panties down and reveals a tight looking cunt with curls of black hair covering it. Harry leans in and kisses her belly before moving down to trace his tongue down. The second he goes down on Deborah, she throws her legs up.

“That feels so good!” she moans when bringing her hips up.

Harry grabs the underside of her ass to squeeze it and give him more leverage. He keeps munching on Deborah. Every time his mouth captures her pussy lips a little bit of her juices licks out. Harry works a finger inside of her and tests to see how tight the fit is.

“I’m going to have to work to fit my cock in there.”

Deborah spreads her legs far in not so subtle anticipation. Harry is all over her body to hit all of the hot button zones. Her hips throw up just in time for Harry’s mouth to latch onto her and release her. Deborah throws her hips up just in time for Harry to rotate his tongue down and then pull out of her.

He climbs on top of her and straddles her thighs. Harry rubs his cock all over her. Deborah shifts her legs against the back of her head.

“Do it already!” she yells him.

“You can’t wait, can you?”

She cannot wait. Harry’s cock mesmerizes her the second it closes in. Deborah throws her thighs back and motions for Harry to meet with her. Her wet lips part and take Harry inside of her body. Deborah closes her legs around Harry’s hips.

“You’re inside!” she cheers. “Finally!”

Harry cannot help, but smile at her excitement. He’s excited to feel her pussy tightening around his rod. Harry pulls almost all the way out and touches his cock head against her. He aligns it against her wet pussy and rotates it just enough before sliding himself into her even further.

“Just relax and feel,” he tells her.

He rises and falls against her body. Deborah’s bra comes off and Harry tightens the grip around her firm breasts. His cock slides almost inside of her and then pulls out before sliding back in. They join at the hip with Harry working his way into her.

A small shine of sweat covers Deborah’s body. It’s so good to have his cock burying inside of her body. Every inch reaches into her and touches her to the core. Deborah hoists her ups up and brings Harry deep inside of her. She rises up and drops down.

“You want me to go really go in?” Harry asks.

“YES!”

This passionate cry gives Harry all the motivation he needs. He readies himself. Her tight pussy clamps against Harry’s bare cock. She rises up the bed to slip more of Harry inside. Harry raises up and drives himself down into her. His balls slap against her with a rise and another drop. Harry rotates against her and then further pushes himself into her body. Said balls slap against her one more time.

Harry’s gained some momentum and pushes his throbbing cock between her tight walls. She stretches out just enough to allow Harry to ease his cock in. And then hugs him tightly enough to make Harry feel pleasure. His nails drive against Deborah’s thighs the deeper he shoves inside of her. His balls repeat their slapping against her the further he enters.

Deborah knows that there’s a time where she’s going to let it all go. Her legs wrap around Harry and he pushes inside of her. Her body shakes the deeper Harry plunges into her. He pulls out and then drives it inside of her. The constant thrusts of cock smack into her body. She rises up on the bed, and Harry leans down into her.

“Time to let it all out.”

One huge slap of the balls against her thighs makes Deborah jump up off of the bed. Her pussy tightens and grips around him. Harry’s fingers dance up her legs as they form a tighter seal around his body. Harry is now working himself into her and giving her pussy the workout to end all workouts.

“Don’t stop!” she moans in his ear.

No intention, none at all of Harry stopping. He rams deep inside of her and stretches Deborah completely out. His cock retracts from her wet pussy and she drops down onto the bed with a deep breath coming from her body. Harry runs his hands down over her and then drives deep into her.

The dam holding her pleasure back cracks and causes Deborah to cum. Harry’s rod slides deep inside of her and rides out her orgasm.

“Turn around.”

She rolls over onto her knees the second Harry pulls out. His hands cup her firm body from behind. Every touch results in a lustful purr. Deborah’s wet pussy craves a second helping of cock. He teases Deborah and causes her to shift back. Harry’s touches only ramp up the lust she’s experiencing until the moment where he’s closing in on her. Twelve inches of throbbing cock closes in on her wet pussy and then slides inside of her.

The intrusion fills her up one more time. Harry pulls almost all the way out to leave his cock head brushing against her womanhood. Then he slips inside of her with another deep thrust. His balls slap against her entrance. Harry pulls out and drives into her.

Deborah rocks back and forth on the bed. Harry wraps his arms around her body and feels up every inch of her. She yelps deeply when Harry stuffs her pussy full of cock and then pulls out of her. His hands are now all over her body and hitting all of the pleasure points.

“Let it go. Take me inside you. Feel your body heat up. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

The series of tiny touches rocks Deborah’s entire world. The deeper Harry plunges in, the closer she reaches the edge. Harry pulls out of her and brushes his cock head on her opening before sliding inside with a huge thrust. Harry empties her almost all of the way and then pushes himself back inside of her. His balls slap against her to cause a lustful growl to come from Deborah.

Harry’s fingers brush all over her body and rock her world. Deborah is very close to losing it from what Harry’s doing to her. He leads her over the edge with a series of hard thrusts where he brings his rock hard cock deep inside of her and then pulls it out of her. Deborah holds onto the edge of the bed and moans in white hot lust the deeper Harry drives inside.

“You’re going to cum again. I wonder how many times can I make you cum?”

“As many as needed,” Deborah breaths. “Fucking hell, you can treat me like your cock warmer anytime!”

“Of course,” Harry tells her.

He spears Deborah’s tight pussy. Her walls clench him tight. Harry pulls almost out of the way out and then dances on her. He wants to see how much he can drive her nuts before putting it back inside of her. Deborah’s body reacts and protests at the loss of his cock right before Harry slides it back inside of her.

Twelve inches of cock fill her warm sheath. Harry is all over her and driving himself inside of her. His balls are slapping her wet thighs the further he goes inside of her. His fingers are now tweaking every inch of Deborah’s body and causing her to twist with a lustful moan going through her.

“I’m close,” she moans. “Please tell me you’re close.”

“Nearly.”

Those balls leave their mark on her wet thighs. Harry is holding on all of the way. He buries himself into her and spends the next few minutes exploring her body.

The next thing Deborah knows is Harry’s out of her, she’s on her back, and Harry’s driving the cock inside of her. Her legs fly into the air and balance on the back of Harry’s neck. Harry is all over her with multiple kisses and strokes of her body. She slides up to meet him.

Finally, it all becomes too much for her to handle. She explodes all over his cock and brings it inside of her.

Harry enjoys exploring her tight body and enjoying how it reacts to his touches. He’s certainly going to return here someday. He plunges into her and then loses it inside of her.

Deborah’s glasses fog up and the lust only builds up to a fever pitch. Harry slides in and drives out of her with a series of constant thrusts.

The second Harry finishes, she fades to black. There’s enough evidence when she awakes that this encounter is not a very realistic dream. It is something more tangible.  
 **End.**


End file.
